In general, ink jet cartridges are provided complete with a charge of ink, and when the ink runs out, the cartridge is replaced with a fresh cartridge. The cartridge is provided with a printing head which is provided with an orifice plate having a plurality of jet orifices through which respective jets of ink are directed at a page to form print or other characters. In normal use, and in particular, during periods of non-use, the jet orifices may become blocked or partially blocked with dried and congealed ink. Known methods for cleaning the printing head of an ink jet cartridge, in general, comprise wiping the printing head with a cloth or tissue which may or may not have a cleaning liquid or cleaning solvent absorbed therein. However, by virtue of the fact that the blockages, tend to occur well in the jet orifices, known methods have been found unsatisfactory for completely unblocking a blocked or partially blocked jet orifice. Accordingly, because of this once any of the jet orifices of a printing head of an ink jet cartridge become blocked or partly blocked, in general, it is necessary to dispose of the cartridge and replace it with a fresh cartridge. This is relatively wasteful, since in many cases the cartridge being disposed of may have been little used and may be virtually fully charged with ink.
There is therefore a need for a cleaning device for cleaning the printing head of an ink jet cartridge, and indeed, for cleaning other printing heads which are of the type which comprise one or more jet orifices for directing one or more ink jets for printing.